A natural magnet may be provided between a projector and a base for the projector. The magnet may provide magnetic attraction between the projector and base, thus helping secure the projector to the base.
However, since the magnetic force of a natural magnet is fixed, users may need to exert differing amounts of force to remove and install the projector on the base. For example, if the magnetic force is large, users may need to apply extra force to remove the projector. If the magnetic force is too weak, there may be a poor or unsecure connection between the projector and the base.